Who Done It?
by VampireXgirl4312
Summary: CHAPTER UP 2: Zach and Josh are roommates... but what happens when Zach is forced to relive some of his worst nightmares... Plz Review :
1. Stuck in the Past

**Stuck In the Past**

Beep, Beep, Beep. The annoying sound of my alarm clock wouldn't stop quick enough as I rolled over and shoved a pillow over my head.

"Zack! Get up and get ready so you don't make us late too." Josh yelled from the bathroom. The alarm clock finally stopped but the sound of Josh yelling was even more annoying. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light shining through our dorm window that Dylan must have opened when he woke up. Dylan, Josh, Ryan, Becca are probably the best friends I can hope for at the time this. They will always be there for me. I heard singing coming from the shower, it was Josh.

I smiled, he is always rocking out in the shower. So I rolled over and yelled at him, "Josh! Remember there is no half-singing in the shower you're either a rock star or an opera diva." Once I finished. The music coming from the shower was no longer Josh's favorite song it was now his impression of opera. I sat up and clapped as I heard the water turn off.

I got up and looked around and caught Josh's eye in the mirror and he understood. "They all went down to eat, you know before all the good food is gone..." he explained "They said that they would bring us up some food back up." He paused to look at me questioningly "What's wrong Zack? You don't look to good." "Yah, I'm fine just tired." He looked at me, not really believing that nothing was wrong. "Okay." he sighed. He was the kind of person who could and would read peoples emotions. He seemed to get that I was tired and not in the mood to talk about it.

Josh shrugged and then left the bathroom. His normally chocolate brown hair that was now almost black with the water from his shower dripping down from the ends.

I quickly got into the shower. I am always able to think better in the shower, with the hot water easily sliding down my body. The images of what happened a few weeks ago kept replaying over and over in my head. It was all to much to take in at one time. My dad died around a month ago and I haven't even told my friends. They know that I haven't really been my self but they don't know the whole story. My past came back to me in a rush.

_I turn around to see a gun pointed directly at my head. Everything I ever seemed to have cared about was sliding further and further away from me. I don't know what is going to happen to me now. Will I ever be able to see my parents and friends every again. I hear the sound of the gun and I know that there is no changing or going back. I closed my eyes and except what's going to happen. I wait for the pain, the impact of the hit, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and at that time all I can see his stilled body lying in front of me. Tears leaked out and slowly made there was down the sides of my face. The cement all around his chest was quickly turning a dark red. The man who had had shot the gun was already about five blocks away. The sound had everyone stunned. We never knew that this fight would go that far. I sank to my knees as my dad reached up to cup my face with his hand. The look in his eyes said I love you. "Be careful." He whispered in between labored breaths. I nodded knowing tears were now sliding effortlessly down my cheeks, as I herd his breathing getting shallower as his heart started to slow. "I love you." were the last words he breathed to me, as I sat there helplessly and watched the life leak out of his eyes. His hand started to slip and fall. to the ground as he took his last breathe he looked up to me and smiled. _

I slipped on the wet floor and fell banging my wrist on the floor. I got up slowly messaging my wrist and hand, I looked up into the mirror. My past sliding back into my thoughts, after so long of keeping it out. I realized that, no one even tried to stop that man with the gun, the gun that killed my father. No one really knows what it takes to be me, to be a spy. People think its all fun and the most that could happen would be a few cuts. They know nothing. I have to make sure that people know what they are getting into when they come into this kind of stuff.

By now I was almost done in the bathroom. The steam helped me stay calm even though I was far from it. I was mad, but I knew I had to be strong just like my mom. I cannot make it too obvious. I can make it through this, and I will.

I turned around and stepped out of the bathroom, and flop down on my bed. Josh looked up at me with concern written all over his face. It felt so bad having to lie to him but my mom told me that we have to keep everything confidential until we find the man who killed that to my dad.

"No, I won't be in this alone forever." I told mentally myself trying to convince myself of the lie. Even if I told I would still be alone, because they would have to take me away. That's the thing about being in a school for spies.

You could be lying to someone but they could also be lying to you to. You just never know. ** Rule #1 in the life of spies, Don't trust anyone.** Life was so hard like this. I knew that they all trusted me. So why can't I seem to find it in myself to trust them when I need them the most.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I never realized that Josh had gotten up and moved over to my bed and sat at the end waiting for me to talk first. Josh has known me for my whole life, his parents were on a mission with mine and when only my parents came back, they couldn't bare to send their closest friends son to a foster home so they cared for him like a son. Yes, Josh was my "brother". And at sometimes it was nice to know that he would always be there for me no matter what.

I was so mad at myself. I couldn't even trust myself enough to tell my little brother what happened to our/my dad. He was so happy and I didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, more than that I didn't want him to know that our dad died because I failed to pay attention when in a full on fight.

My thoughts were swirling through out my head making me very weary, as I looked up to meet Joshes seaweed green eyes, they seemed to be swimming with his own thoughts.

"Zack." He whispered. If I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't have even heard it, but I did. and at that moment I knew that he had known all along. Some how I felt betrayed and I knew at that moment that I would make sure not to take the truth lightly, ever again.

His light green eyes darkened as he remembered. Tear flowed out of his eyes, and he smiled.

How could Josh smile at something like that. Our dad had died and we... _I_ had to leave him behind. I gasped sadness and anger coming into my own eyes, as my own tears silent streaked down my own face. Josh seemed to have noticed a change in me because his smile disappeared and he leaned forward to hug me, but I push away from his embrace. How could he hurt me like this?

He kept whispering words of comfort to me but they worked the opposite right now. I brought my hand up and punched hitting him square on the cheek. I watched his eyes and they held nothing but sadness. "How long?" I asked not even really wanting the answer, the only answer I got was a few incoherent stutters.

"How. long. Have. You. Known?" My voice broke on the last word. The look of betrayal must have been shown clearly on my face because he broke down in sobs. I instantly felt bad for what I had done, I mean I hadn't told him either, so why should I be so mad at him. I turned his head up so he was now looking at me. "I'm sorry." I muttered exaggerating the word sorry. He smiled and nodded. He started to say something to me but I cut him off. "It was wrong of me to hit you and you know it. So don't say its fine." I said raising my voice slightly. He nodded but smiled slightly. "Mom told me the day after it happened, but also told me not to mention it and let you have some time to get over it because it had hit you pretty hard and that it might upset you more to talk about it, but then I noticed that you haven't really taken an interest in anything at all very much." He paused for a breathe then added, "You sure you are okay?" All I could manage at the moment was a small nod so that's when Josh got what I was trying to say.

"Fine. Just tell me if you would like to talk, I'm always open to talking." Josh said as he made his way over to his bed so he could finish the book he was reading for our science class. But right now all I knew is that Josh still didn't know that dad had died to save me, from myself. Now I know that there can't any more secrets between us. Both of us had stopped crying a while ago so that made it easier to look at him. Except for the fact that I could only look at the half of his face that wasn't red from where I had hit him. I opened my mouth to say something, just as the door opened and my friends came in. They paused in the doorway to our room. Looked from my brother and then back to me a few times before shrugging it off and giving us a ton of food that they snuck up to our room.

The sweet smell of pancakes and syrup came in with them and then that's when I realized just how hungry I was. I started putting everything in my reach into my mouth as I got lost in my thoughts.

I should tell Josh that I was the reason Dad died, shouldn't I?

After Josh, and Dylan had left to meet up with Ryan before going to class, I heard some foot steps coming up to me. I looked up to see Cammie.


	2. The Mission

**Preview from last Chapter…**

**I opened my mouth to say something, just as the door opened and my room mates came in. They paused in the doorway to our room. Looked from my brother and then back to me a few times before shrugging it off and giving us a ton of food that they snuck up to our room.**

**The sweet smell of pancakes and syrup came in with them and then that's when I realized just how hungry I was. I started putting everything in my reach into my mouth as I got lost in my thoughts. **

**I should tell Josh that I was the reason Dad died, shouldn't I? **

**After Josh, and Dylan had left to meet up with Ryan before going to class, I heard some foot steps coming up to me. I looked up to see Cammie. **

*** * * * * * **

Cammie was beautiful she had long straight blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Zach... are you okay you seem to be in another world sometimes." She really looked concerned. I was able to see it in here eyes.

"I am," I the lie flowing off my tongue easily. "I've just had a lot on my mind, you know with all the placement tests we have to take." I said with a weak smile on my face.

"Okay… Just... Be careful." She said as she left to get her school bag from her room.

After a while I thoughtlessly got everything ready for school.

As I walked to class, there was just so much on my mind that I didn't notice that the door to the classroom that was usually open, was now closed and so I walked straight into it. I snapped out of my thoughts right away and rubbed my head where I had just hit on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and my teacher stood there with a disappointed look on his face.

"You want to become a spy but yet you fail to be quiet. In a real life incident if you did that you would probably be dead now." He said not even smiling. And I know much to well how true this is.

"Don't do it again." He whispered. He was one of the people who was there when my dad died. He turned around and went back to his lecture. It was just then that I noticed that I was late. I took my seat and zoned out not really wanting to listen. My teachers words kept repeating in my head over and over again. _You_ want to become a spy, but do I really?

*** * * * * ***

It was lunch and I met up with the rest of my friends. Dylan across from me. Grant sat on my right and Becca sat on my left. We were eating knowing that in a few hours we were going to start our first test mission. It was suppose to be our first mission but unfortunately I have been on missions with my dad multiple times. This was the worst possible reminder of my dad. I had always wanted to do this. Be trained to go out in the real world and be able to blend in but now that I was asked to, I'm not so sure I can do this again. I am, well use to be really good. I would secretly train with my dad, he taught our CoveOps class. Which is when we learn how do all this stuff.

Mr. Soloman came in and got our attention, after he finished explaining what was going to happen he led us to the front of the school and outside there were two vans ready to take us into town.

"Girls in one van and boys in the other." Soloman yelled over all the excitement. I got into the boys van and saw a bunch of disguises on the floor. I got the one that would draw the least attention to myself. I knew from experience what they dressed like out there in the town that was so unfamiliar to everyone else.

Once everyone was ready the van lurched forward and the impact through me onto the van floor. Dylan burst into laughter. I got up and rolled my eyes and got back into my seat. Then my thoughts drifted to Cammie. I know that I would never let anything happen to her. I really don't know why, but over the past few weeks I have gotten more and more protective over most of my close friends. I know that they don't have any idea what they are getting them selves into, by being a spy, I mean. I feel like it is my job to make sure that everyone knows just how hard it is to be a spy. I mean, you have to give up everything that you know constantly. **Rule #2 Your whole world can change just as quickly as you can get use to your old one. ** My world is always changing and I never seem to have time to get use to things before they change again. How do I know if I am making the right choice?

My thoughts are so overwhelming. There are so many things that are going wrong in my life, and I can do nothing to stop them from happening.

The van pulled to a slow and then stopped out side a building. I heard Mr. Soloman's voice coming from a speaker somewhere in the car.

"I'm glad that all of you are so excited but I must warn you right here and now that this mission is a matter of life or death. You must choose to do this. No one is forcing you to do anything right now. You can either walk out these doors and except what lies ahead or you can stay and we will remove you from this class," He paused the said, "Good luck."

Once most everyone was out in the sun we heard his voice again.

"You have a lot of courage, to be able to look at what lies ahead and not what is left in the past." as he said this he looked directly at me. Then continued. "A word to the wise. Live in the moment not the past."

**Rule# 3 'Never forget what happened, but don't get lost in it.' **

In a few minuets it was just Josh and me. Mr. Soloman walked up to me, looked me square in the eye as he said "Think as if you know nothing.... Like nothing bad could ever happen." I forced a slight smile on my face, hoping it didn't look too pained as I watched him turn around and walk off with out looking back once. I have never felt more alone in my life, I thought as I let the smile slip off my face.

This is my first mission since what happened with my dad and after that I had told myself that I would never go on another dangerous mission again

I walked up to the double doors of the business. They were really big, I looked all the way up and noticed in the reflection off the glass that there was a girl standing about twenty feet behind me. The last time I had seen her she was sitting with some friends in the park about a half mile back. She was following me and my goal was to get to the meeting spot with out getting followed. My dad had taught me how to avoid letting this go on for to long, but as I know from first hand experience that my tactic doesn't always work, but I will try my best.

I walked in and before I could get caught I side stepped and slipped into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. A few seconds later I heard the door open up and close quickly and quietly. Just like I had done, to avoid attention. I tore off my disguise and set my backpack in the toilet. I had snuck a second disguise into my bag incase something like this happened. I got into that as quietly as possible. I just barley heard the feet move across the tile floor. The fact that this was a big bathroom was good for me. The foot falls got closer to my stall. I took a deep breathe and held it as long as I could.

The girl walked right passed the door banging a door as she went into a stall a few feet to my right. Then I heard the sound of the door opening again, and the door to the stall right next to me slammed shut. The last time this happened to me someone died and that someone was almost me.

The door opened and closed again as more people came in he feet of the people walked by and they started talking between the two stalls they were occupying. I couldn't let history repeat itself. More than that I wouldn't let any one die, weather they were good or bad, even if it means my life. I stood up on the toilet and then peaked over the stall door. When no one was there I quietly twisted the lock open and slipped out of the stall with a backpack on my shoulder. I glanced in the mirror, yup I looked like a normal teen for now at least.

I was just going to leave for the meeting place when the outside door squeaked when it was opened. So I did what I thought the most unspylike thing to do. I was loud. Right now the only thing that came to my mind was to act the least like spy as I could and more like a normal teen. So, I let the door slam shut when I left and let my feet hit the floor hard.

When I was far enough from the bathroom I slipped around a corner my spy-self going back into full gear. I saw an abandoned stair way down the restricted hall way that I was in. I slipped into the shadows when just in time to not be seen by a big burly man who passed by me with in inches. I tried to sneak up on him but the way the dim light cast a shadow I was easily seen. He stopped abruptly with a big frown on his face.

"You." He called out to me. I shuddered when the light hit half his face. It reminded me of the man who had tried to kill me _that_ night. When he stepped into the light I got an even better look at him and came to realize that he looked nothing like that man in the ally. The only thing that was the same was the mouth and the way he seemed to hold his body.

The look of hatred burned deep in his grey eyes.

"Sorry. I got lost." I turned my head towards the ground and tried not to look him in the eye because I was scared that if I did he would see who I really was and then try to kill me.

Yes I am probably over reacting but I just couldn't stop thinking about how he looked so much like the man who killed my father. My phone buzzed in my backpack and he seemed to hear it because he gave my backpack a hard long stare before looking pointedly at me.

"You better answer that." He said shortly. I glanced back at him and shook my head.

"No, I can get it once I get to my class. Ummm… since there is stairs up to the next floor can I use those because I am running late and my teacher would kill me if I am late." He nodded and then stepped aside.

"Okay. But don't let anyone see you or I will be dead and also don't dillydally." I nodded and then backed up towards the stairs that I knew would bring me out to about where I wanted to be. As soon as I was out on the third floor I darted into a bathroom and changed into my normal school clothes. but added a wig with color contacts so no one would recognize me. I glanced at the mirror as I left the bathroom When I opened my bathroom door I saw the same guy who I had just left.

He looked up at me and noticed that I looked nothing like the guy who he had just seen.

He stood up and grabbed my arm keeping me there as he asked me a few questions. I answered them trying to keep my cool, thinking he would leave when he finished and he did right after he said. "Watch out for him because he could be dangerous." when he let go of my arm I walked down the hall an turned the corner, the man followed me the whole time. I then I ran the rest of the way to the elevator and caught one just as it was leaving, the man started walking towards me but the doors had already closed.

I went up a floor and then took stairs back down to the floor I had just left. I had about thirty seconds left as I walked up the stairs quickly and quietly.

I bumped into our teacher and he turned around. Apparently I was one of two other people who had actually made it back. But unfortunately for me he notice that I wasn't wearing the same outfit that I had left in. I looked up smiling sheepishly this is going to be a long ride back.

* * * * * *

**Thanks again for the reviews… I will start posting at least every week unless I get a lot of reviews.**


	3. How Could You

Once back at school I went to my mother. I was mad.

"Mom! Mom. Mom?" Where was she. She should be here. That was when I heard a small knock on the door and the girl that had been trying to follow me walked in. My jaw dropped. That was when my mom came in.

"Oh its nice to see you two have met." She said happily as she sat down behind her desk but when I caught her eye I could see the underlying sadness.

"Who is she?" I know that this is not a good time to get into one of my moods but I told myself that I wouldn't trust myself on a mission like the one our class had just come back from.

My mother looked me in the eye and could tell something was majorly wrong. She turned back to the girl.

"Elizabeth, can you give us a second? I will call you in when we finish." This new girl Elizabeth smiled weakly before heading toward the door before she left I called her name. She peaks her head in.

"You were pretty good." I said to her as I looked at the floor.

"Thanks." She said. Then she left and I turn to my mom dropping the cover that I've been living under for weeks now. I look her in the eyes with a look of how could you. Before I even got a chance to say anything to her she burst into tears and I was left helpless.

I didn't feel like I would be able to comfort her, so after a few minutes I turned to leave.

I kept thinking, she didn't help me when I needed it, so why should I spend time helping her. I was mumbling to myself as I left her office. I left her office without looking back and I left her with out any comfort, I left her just like he had left me... in the dark, and all by myself.

**Rule #4 'Any kind of cover you choose, non can help protect your real emotions.'**

"Don't cry. You don't cry over stupid things like this. This is not you. Who cares about my mom. It doesn't matter what she thinks of you." I argued with my self as I quickly made my way up to my room. When I got there I realized that no matter how hard I tried tears were already leaking down and creating wet trails down my cheeks.

I slammed the door behind me to my room behind me. I dove head first into my pillow and let the tears flow freely.

I have nothing with out my dad. I need him. He actually cared about what I think and feel. I felt someone sit down next to me. I couldn't believe that I am that messed up that I couldn't even control my emotions anymore. I am supposed to be a spy and I can't even keep my cover any more. I looked up to see who it was and was greeted by an anxious looking Dylan.

"Zack this has gone on long enough. You have to tell me what happened. I've never seen you like this. Please tell me. I'm always going to be here for you."

I looked up shocked. Was I really that bad? I opened my mouth to reply when there was a quick knock on the door and Cammie burst through the door carrying a book that looked pretty old.

It looked kinda like a diary or scrapbook of some sort.

"Dylan. I got the book. Where is Zack?" I sat up quickly and rubbed the left over tears out of my eyes so she wouldn't see but I wasn't fast enough and she noticed.

"Oh. My. God. Zack, are you okay." She looked shocked and nervous at the same time.

"Yea." I replied slowly so my voice wouldn't break. I wont cry. Don't cry. I can't cry. But no matter I tried to hold them in the icy tears soon came.

"Oh Zack are you okay." She came over and put a comforting arm around me.

"My.... ddad... died." I struggled to get the words out clearly but my voice was shaky.

"Zack I'm so sorry." She said calmly as she pulled me into a soft hug. I tried to shove her off muttering about how I don't need her, but she wasn't taking no for an answer, so I just relaxed in her arms letting her words wash over me slowly calming me down.

"Its okay. Were here for you." She whispered her words of comfort over and over. After a few minutes I was able to pull my self together. I looked over at Cammie and saw that her liquid blue eyes were now sparkling with tears.

"Thanks." I whispered as I wiped the left over tears from my eyes, as I started explaining the whole thing to them. Its going to be a long night.

Around midnight I finished my story. Cammie had a sad look on her face and so did Dylan. It hurt me to see how sad they were, and I knew that it was all _my_ fault. Some may say that I blame myself to much, but I don't. I am a trained spy, but I just never knew that I would have to give up so much.

"I'm cant believe that happened. I'm so sorry about that." Cammie said as she pulled me into a long hug and I knew that she meant it, I could see it in her eyes, and by the way she hung her head, looking at the floor.

Her mother had died right after her birth, so she was never able to meet her.

"Zack, I have something that you might want to see." She said slowly, and she now was really cautious, like anything could set me off. Which she was probably right to think. She reached behind her and I saw that old book in her hands.

The book was worn and dirty. I saw a few words on the front of it and it took all of my will power not to grab it out of her hands. She turned it over and handed it to me. It looked like it could break at any second. I flipped open the cover, and I was faced with a picture of my dad and Joshes mom and dad.

I slowly looked up at Becca and Dylan. They looked back at me searching my eyes for an answer.

"Where did you find this?" I questioned quietly. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"We... got it from your mother." They said in unison.

"What?" I said in disbelief. How could she? she knew that I wanted to have all the things that my dad took with him on missions, and this was defiantly one of those things. Now I was mad, but I know that I can cover it up. But not just yet as I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.


End file.
